The Ordeal
by CorvidaeTigris
Summary: Iroh is in Azula's clutches. Takes place during season 3 while Iroh is alone and tracking Zuko. Contains sexual themes; non-con and D/s


Iroh tried to meditate in preparation for what was to come. Azula and her forces had captured him while he followed his wayward nephew through the countryside of the Earth Kingdom, and now he was in a dungeon. He was not in a cell, but had been forced onto a table which stood about three feet tall in the shape of an "x", his wrists, arms, thighs and ankles strapped down to it with thick bands of leather. They had left him only his pants. He knew why he was here: they were going to interrogate him about Zuko. Iroh would give his life for his nephew's sake, and he knew they would take as much time as they needed to make him break. Meditating, he steeled his mind.

He was made to wait for some time in anticipation, and finally he heard someone approaching. "Too bad we didn't have family time like this sooner," said a sharp, mocking female voice.

Iroh's eyes opened wide as he realized, "Azula."

She came into his view, crooning, "Look where you're life choices have lead you, uncle. An old, fat dotard trapped in what was to be his own dungeon. You're not only absurd and a fool, you're pathetic."

"What are you here for?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? I wouldn't miss this for the world…"

Her evil expression caused a twinge of anxiety in Iroh as he began to understand. He steeled his nerves and narrowed his eyes at her. "I assume this means that it is you who will carry out this interrogation."

Her smile was like a knife. "Like I said, I wouldn't miss this for anything." After a pause, she said, "Unfortunately, you are royalty and there are certain rules."

Iroh furrowed his brow in surprise at this. There were certain mandates which said that members of elite families, including the royal family, could only be interrogated by certain means. They were generally methods which did not leave marks on the body, but were still notorious. He wondered why she would care to follow them, since their existence was merely symbolic and rarely adhered to in recent decades. Something told him this was merely a smokescreen.

Azula continued ferociously, "But I wouldn't imagine that you'll have it easy, uncle. I guarantee you a _first rate_ interrogation." She signaled to a goon, who wore a black hood over his head and was nothing more than an extra pair of hands for Azula's use. The goon brought forward a contraption consisting of a long pole set horizontally onto two forked staves. Attached to the horizontal pole was a weight and two long, stiff feathers set apart from each other, and this was placed at Iroh's feet. Iroh suddenly knew which of the infamous methods she was about to use: kusuguri-zeme.

"I'm sure you're familiar with this, uncle. It's often thought less effective than other tortures, but I disagree. I have found it tremendously effective against those who've built up a resistance to pain, and I'm sure you qualify for that. Besides, I find it amusing." She nodded at her goon, who pulled the weight back and released it, causing the horizontal pole to rotate back and forth in the staves, which swept the feathers up and down Iroh's large feet. His discipline won out for a moment, but Azula had been right. He'd been preparing himself against pain, but this sent a pleasant tingling up his legs. His arms and hands clenched as much as they were able in their restraints and his face showed the strain on his resistance. Azula's hand then went to one of his feet and her nails began to make little strokes on his toes. Iroh's face broke into a grin and he struggled to twist away, finally letting out a loud belly laugh. His feet clenched as the sensation of the feathers intensified. He tried to stop laughing and become non-reactive again, but it was useless: Azula had positioned herself between his legs and was grinning sadistically as she tickled both of his feet with fingers and feathers.

After she had relished his helpless reactions for a while, she ordered the goon to continue resetting the weight until she came back.

When Azula did return, Iroh had been enduring the feather torture for an hour. In that time, it had legitimately become torturous. The twitching nerves in his feet were frayed yet no less sensitive than they had been earlier. Though his laugher was softer, it was unceasing.

Azula halted the contraption and once again stood between his legs to savor his punishment, and noticed something which made her raise an eyebrow. "I'd heard you were still virile, uncle, but in front of your little niece?" She made a tisking noise. "What a disgusting man you are."

Iroh had been aware of an involuntary arousal growing in his loins. Since the death of his wife, he'd had a varied series of female companions with whom he'd had all manners of experiences. One or two of them had found stroking his feet to be a sure way to get his "attention". The inappropriateness of his niece teasing him about his erection made him feel exposed and compromised in a way that his bondage had not.

"I'm intrigued," she continued mockingly. "What is it about this that turns you on? I wonder if you _like_ being tied down. Or do you have incestuous fantasies about me?"

"I do not fantasize about my own niece!"

"Well, then maybe it's this," she suggested, trailing her fingers around his toes. He stiffened, both with restrained laughter and with the stirring of his loins.

Azula's mind was reeling with devilish satisfaction. She really had no qualms about crossing lines which most people would blanch at. Any way to humiliate this ridiculous man felt good to her. It didn't matter that he was her uncle – he had already become less than human in her mind.

Her fingers left his toes and she stepped closer to his upper body. "Is this one of your disgusting perversions? Does kusuguri make you hard? Or is it me?"

"I assure you, it is completely involuntary. I do not lust after my own niece!"

"You seem awfully adamant about that. Are you sure it's not true?"

"Of course I am!" he bellowed.

"Very well. I imagine if that's true, it must be humiliating to be so obviously…excited. And if it's not me that's doing it…well, it must be the kusuguri…"

Iroh was fully aware of how sensitive he was to tickling, and how sexually deprived he'd been in recent months, and he began to dread the ways in which Azula might amuse herself. One of her hands floated above him, deciding how to tease him, and he felt anticipation course through him.

"If I really wanted to humiliate you," she said, her fingers coming to hover over his large belly, "I'd tickle you here." Her fingers stroked up and down his belly, causing his jaw to clench and his round middle to tremble. Straining not to laugh, he said, "Azula, stop this!"

"Then tell me where Zuko is."

He shook his head amidst his chuckling.

"Very well," she said gleefully as she intensified the tickling movement of her fingers and moved them around and around his large frame. The goon re-set the weighted feather contraption. Iroh caved in to bellowing laughter.

Iroh was subjected to over an hour's worth of unbearable tingling and unrestrainable laughter. He had pulled and pulled on the leather bands, but they were exceptionally strong. The feathers stroking his feet and Azula's oddly delicate and effective fingers proved too much for him to maintain any kind of control. His hard manhood pressed insistently against the thin fabric of his pants. When Azula finally halted, he was a panting mess. "I still won't answer you, Azula, no matter how much you torment me."

She shrugged. "What's the fun if you gave in so easily? I haven't had this much sport in a long while. I'm not about to end it any time soon. Besides," she smiled cruelly, "there's still this big problem of yours." She reached down to slide her hand up his thigh to his desperately swollen member. He stiffened and strained against the electric pleasure. "But everything is big about you, isn't it, uncle? Your blunders, your losses, your self-indulgence, and your…_immorality_…"

He gasped and panted involuntarily as her fingers teased the bulge in his pants. "I do not…desire you…Azula…"

"If I keep doing this, uncle, will I make you cum?"

"Stop this!" he groaned. Despite all of his principles, Azula's words only increased his excitement – his body was overriding his brain.

"See what so many earthly pleasures will do to you? Your weakness is pleasure. It doesn't matter how wrong this feels to you…_I'm going to make you yell my name._"

Before he could make another protest, she shed her tight leggings and slowly removed her top. Azula had a strong, beautiful body and Iroh looked away in shame.

In a mock-innocent voice, Azula teased, "Why uncle! You seem afraid to look at me. Does the pure, virgin body of your niece fill you with lust? How perverse you are…" She then shocked him all the more by climbing up onto the table and straddling him. She could feel him pulsating underneath her and she grinned evilly. "You sick man; you want me."

"No…"

"Your cock says otherwise."

"That doesn't mean-" He was interrupted by the opening of his pants and the searing jolt of pleasure he felt when she gripped him. "Oh!"

"Poor uncle. Can't control his savage urges…" Her fingers began to work him and he groaned in a mix of pleasure and torment. She then hovered her sex over his hardness and Iroh responded by wrenching himself hard against the restraints. His strength caused the table to shake, but he could not avoid her intentions. "Azula…" he pleaded.

"That's what I like to hear. You can beg me to stop if you want, old man, but I'm going to own you, and you know it."

Before he could protest further, she engulfed him in her wet sex. Iroh cried out and could not hold back his growls each time she thrust down on him. His knuckles turned white as his fingers clenched.

Azula was also flushed with heat as she rocked on top of him. "That's right, uncle. Yell for me."

Iroh was lost to his senses. "Ohh…Ahh…Ahh…Ughn…Ohh! No! Azula! Stop!"

The slick, tight walls of her sex plunged down mercilessly. "I'm going to make you cum, Iroh…"

The worst thing was that he was dangerously close to climax. He was still determined to resist her, but he couldn't stop the race to the peak.

Meanwhile, Azula's own excitement was mounting, kindled by the power she held over him and the wrongness of what she was doing. "I'm going to fuck you until you explode, uncle!"

Her words pierced him and he felt jolts of intense pleasure increasing in his loins. "No…no Azula…don't make me…don't make me…"

In response, she began to fuck him even more fiercely, and his protests evaporated into loud, savaged moans as he felt himself reaching the edge. In her most evil and mocking voice, Azula growled, "There's nothing you can do, uncle…you're going to…your going to…"

Her words set off an explosive spasm between his legs. He bellowed and growled wildly as he came hard and loud, thrusting into her dripping sex. Once the spasms calmed, she climbed off of him, panting and sweating herself, saying, "How does it feel, Iroh? You've violated your own niece, and enjoyed it. Sick, pathetic man."

Not bothering to pick her clothes up, she motioned to the goon, who gathered up her things and gave her a robe to wear. "My work here is done for the day. See you tomorrow, uncle. I have plenty of other ideas for you."

Still panting, Iroh turned his head away and closed his eyes, battling with his humiliation and shame. It would take so much more than that to break him, but he had a feeling that this was a mere preface to much greater ordeals…


End file.
